Messenger of Dawn Lije
is Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya's child-like metaron, responsible for linking the two worlds. She is also a host to Dezumozorlya. Biography When she and Mizuho went to fought the Evoliens at Dezumozorlya's palace, Mahoro didn't know she was pregnant with her and Asuka's child. Dezumozorlya use his power to show Mahoro an illusion that Asuka has abandoned her for another woman and implanted himself into her baby along with brainwashing her and her brother in to serving him. By the time the infant was born, Mahoro had long forgotten Asuka as she placed the baby was put inside a pod where she matured within a year into the girl named "Lije". However, while Dezumozorlya controlled half of Lije's soul, the other become a semi-separate being of her own. Going by the name Kasumi, the persona occasionally leaves Lije's body to stop the fight between Asuka and Mahoro and remind them of their love. When Lije met Kasumi, she momentarily dispersed her other self. Eventually, unaware that he possessed the other half of Dezumozorlya's being, Lije fell in love with Mikoto Nakadai prior to being force grown into Lijewel. This causes Kasumi to be permanently separated from her other self and attempts to use Mai Hakua to maintain her existence before eventually befriending her. But when the truth that she and Mikoto must die so a fully awakened Dezumozorlya can become whole again, Lijewel finds herself being possessed by Dezumozorlya as he transforms her body into Dezumolijewel to fight the Abarangers before Abare Killer joins them in overpowering Dezumolijewel by combining the power of their Dino GUTs. Taking advantage of Dezumozorlya's moment of weakness, Kasumi appears and enters Lijewel to purge the entity. With her and Kasumi completely merged back into one, Lijewel regresses back into Lije and then into her original infant form. The infant, soon named after Mikoto, still possessed Lije/Lijewel's ability to travel to between Earth and Dino-Earth that enabled her father to aid their friends when needed during the events of Dekaranger Vs. Abaranger, Boukenger Vs. Super Sentai, and the Legend War. Powers & Abilities At first Lije's abilities is rather limited, she can transport herself between the two worlds as she wish and can uses it on the Trinoids and Giganoids too. When she became Lijewel she gain powerful offensive abilities such as "Bombardment Kiss" and "Lijewel Cross Illusion" while still retaining her previous abilities. As Dezumolijewel her power is increased even further. She's now able to fire powerful electrical attacks and withstand most of the Abaranger's power. After she regressed back to infant she lost most of her abilities when Dezumozorlya was purged from her body but her transportation ability still remain to allow Asuka to come to Earth and fight along with the others when necessary. Forms - Messenger of Dawn Lijewel= Lije's form after forced herself to grownup into a young woman. - Dezumolijewel= In an attempt to destroy the Abaranger, Dezumozorlya transformed Lijewel into her armored form. }} Notes * Lije is the first and so far only female child villain in Super Sentai. * Like many of the villainesses, Lije has her theme song named "Evolien's Hymn". The song's first part is played in episode 29 whe she was "dating" with Mikoto. * Lije is also the 6th child to be a villain in Super Sentai. * Lije is also the 2nd human-like child villain to rapidly grown into an adult form from child form the 1st was Tran in Chojin Sentai Jetman while she is also the 4th child-like villain to grow into an adult form from her child form. See also (with regard to DezumoLijewel) (A villain with a similar concept to Lije) * Emperor Tranza - A villain with a similar concept to Lije in Chojin Sentai Jetman Category:Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Invasion Garden Evolian Category:Sentai-Exclusive Villains